


For You

by sterlingstars



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Riding, basically it starts off real cute and ends real steamy, post episode 7
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-06 01:35:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8729530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlingstars/pseuds/sterlingstars
Summary: There are many moments in your life that help define you. They validate your choices, and help you understand pieces of yourself. For Yuuri Katsuki, when Viktor Nikiforov kisses him on live television for the world to see... he feels defined. In the hours after, even more. Yuur may have stolen Viktor from the world, but... he can't seem to mind all that much.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing this the day that episode 7 came out, in a frenzy, just like just about every other fic author for this fandom. It's a couple episodes behind that, but I still felt this was a little story worth telling, and hope you enjoy!

It hurts when Yuuri goes down and hits the ice.

There’s a very small part of his brain that registers that his ass takes the impact pretty hard, but the rest of him…. Well, he can’t focus, not when his mouth is tingling and Viktor is looking at him like that. He can’t even register the noise of the crowd- Viktor’s hand is wrapped in his hair, cradling the back of his head, and he’s warm and solid against him, eyes bright and face flushed. He’s breathless, heart hammering in his chest dangerously fast.

They stare at each other. There’s power in it, and a million things not being said verbally. Yuuri takes a deep breath, and Viktor smiles. They move to finally get up off the ice, and Viktor helps Yuuri up, steadying him. They go to the edge of the rink and Viktor pulls Yuuri’s blade caps from his pocket. He puts them on and Viktor adjusts the front of his costume, smoothing it down. He wonders if he can feel how fast and hard his heart is beating beneath the fabric.

Now, he registers the people around him, the noise. The staccato of cameras going off, the roar of the people in the stands. The lights feel so bright in the moment, and Yuuri has the grace to flush pretty deeply. It sinks in, a little more, that Viktor just did this for him, in front of… everyone. Later, he can be afraid of this, but for now, his heart is soaring. He knows he won’t be forgetting the look in Viktor’s face when they broke the kiss, how soft and bright and warm they were. 

They make their way to where the interviews are held, and reporters chatter and cameras flash and click while the scores are revealed. Yuuri made second place. It’s not first, he won’t win the gold, but… second place. Compared to the situation he was in at the finals at the Grand Prix Final last year, this is more than he ever could have asked for, could have hoped to achieve.

 

The medal ceremony proceeds, and as Yuuri makes his way back to Viktor, the weight of it around his neck is solid and comforting. Viktor breaks into a blinding smile as he sees it, and brings Yuuri into a rib-crushing hug. He can’t help smiling himself, and he feels… light. All of the anxiety he carried before the performance is long gone, replaced instead with a pervading joy that he knows won’t be fading anytime soon.

They do their interviews, facing the flash and click of cameras, reporters chattering, and Viktor waves gleefully at the cameras as he tells them how excited he is to be going to Russia as Yuuri's coach. Despite the drama of the kiss, Yuuri can't find it in himself to be anxious, and laughs and smiles while Viktor expresses his enthusiasm for the reporters and interviewers. 

Once they finish, Yuuri can breathe. He turns to Viktor, his eyes wide, and claps his hands over his mouth. Viktor, still smiling widely, just wraps him in his arms and starts laughing, light and beautiful. He pulls away after a moment, eyes sparkling, and Yuuri lowers his hands and finds himself smiling, too.

"We did it," Viktor says, his voice gentle and bursting with his barely-contained glee. "Look at you, Yuuri, you're going to Russia!"

"I'm going to Russia!"

They both laugh as Viktor gathers Yuuri into his arms again, spinning him around. Yuuri's flushed and positively ecstatic, his cheeks sore from smiling. Viktor puts him down and Yuuri still holds onto him, a little breathless but still grinning.His fingers weave into Viktor's hair, and after a quick check to make sure they're alone, Yuuri kisses him.

It's soft and chaste, a gentle press of their lips, but it still makes him feel warm. When they part shortly after Viktor's eyes are sparkling, bright. His cheeks are very slightly pink, and Yuuri feels satisfaction knowing he put that blush there, however subtle. 

"You kissed me on live tv," Yuuri says. "You're crazy, did you know that?"

"Maybe a little. But I surprised you, didn't I?"

Yuuri laughs. "Yes, you did."

"Then it all went according to plan! Though I think everyone else was a little surprised, as well."

"I'm almost afraid to check my phone."

Viktor laughs, and tucks a stray hair behind Yuuri's ear. "We'll worry about that stuff later. For now, we celebrate. Where to, my darling?"

Yuuri finds himself flushing at the endearment, though this isn't the first time Viktor has called him that. 

"Is it terrible of me if I say I wanna go to the hotel?"

"Not at all, darling, it's been a long night. If it were up to me, I would take you somewhere first, but you do look a little drained."

Yuuri gives a sheepish smile, but Viktor's expression s warm. He kisses Yuuri's forehead and smooths his hair back before he begins to steer him off to the locker rooms.

"Get changed out of those clothes and we'll head back. I'll draw you a bath when we get to the room, does that sound nice?"

"Yes," Yuuri says with a sigh. 

He changes pretty quickly, not wanting to be held up for too long. He knows the traffic away from the arena is already going to be on the bad end, so he wants to get started on their journey back as soon as possible. They slide into a cab outside and Yuuri settles into the seat with a sigh. He feels much better in his casual clothes, sweatpants and t-shirt, one of his favorite hoodies thrown on top. 

Viktor slides in next to him after talking to the driver and puts his arm around Yuuri's shoulders. Yuuri leans into him, sighing, and settles in. Viktor is warm, solid, and the seats of the cab are comfortable after all the time on his feet and on the ice. He feels like melting, the exhaustion of the day finally starting to settle in on his body. Between his anxiety, the argument, and the performance, he's more than a little drained. 

The next thing he knows, he's opening his eyes as Viktor gently shakes his shoulder. 

"Yuuri," he says, voice soft and sweet. "Come on, darling, we're at the hotel."

He yawns and starts to move, sluggish. Viktor reaches over and unbuckles his seatbelt for him, and he slides across the seat. He stands near the door as Viktor pays the cab driver, and smiles shyly as Viktor takes his hand while they walk into the hotel. The elevator ride to their floor is quiet, and is spent with Yuuri leaning into Viktor's chest, his arms around him. 

They reach the room and Viktor unlocks it. He gives a soft smile as he closes the door. 

"Alright, Yuuri. Go and get your shoes off and settle for a moment, and I'll draw your bath, okay?"

Yuuri nods and goes to sit on the bed. He kicks his shoes off and sets them by the door. He goes back to the bed, and stretches with a yawn, running a hand through his hair. It's stiff with gel, which isn't a particularly pleasant feeling, but his bangs are out of his face, at least. He can hear the water running in the bathroom, since Viktor left the door open. He gets up and shuffles over.

Viktor is sitting on the edge of the tub, his overcoat and suit jacket discarded. His vest is sitting on the toilet, tie loose, the sleeves of his dress shirt rolled up to his elbows. He's humming a little as his fingers dip in the water. He looks up as Yuuri comes in and smiles sweetly.

"Come, love, it's nice and hot for you." He stands and walks over to Yuuri, who smiles at him.

Wordlessly, Viktor begins to undress Yuuri himself, which is something he would normally be embarrassed about, but can't be bothered to in the moment. He's warm and tired and pliant, and truthfully the kiss makes him feel on top of the world.

Once undressed, he walks over to the tub and sinks into the water with a long, deep sigh. Viktor sits on the edge of the tub again, and Yuuri watches him finally take off his loosened tie after a moment, throwing it onto the closed toilet with the vest of his suit. He leans forward and starts to hum again, hands dipping into the water. 

"I put some oil in it," he says. "It should help soothe any sore muscles as well as relax you. I always like to use it after a performance- especially a strenuous one. I'd say you more than earned this, yes?"

"Mmm."

Viktor laughs softly. "I thought I could order you something from downstairs after this, if you're hungry. You must be, after all the excitement. Perhaps you'd like a nice, late dinner?"

Now that he thinks about it, Yuuri hasn't eaten since this morning, and even then, lightly. He can never really eat before a performance, his anxiety making his stomach a war zone. Adding food to the mix has never ended well, and he learned long ago to wait until well after a performance to try and eat. 

"I could go for something."

"What would you like?"

"Surprise me," he says.

Viktor laughs. "That, I can do. I've been very good at it today- maybe I can keep up with my streak?"

Yuuri laughs, and leans his head against the back of the tub. His eyes drift closed, and he just enjoys the hot water, his muscles relaxing. He sighs softly. His eyes don't open as he feels Viktor dip his hands back in the water. He feels a washcloth across his shoulders, his chest, and sighs.

"You don't have to-"

"Shh, I want to," Viktor says sweetly. "Allow me this. I want to take care of you. Besides, after the performances, you've been delivering, you deserve it." 

Yuuri blushes, in spite of himself, and opens his eyes. Viktor's face is soft, earnest.

"Sit up for me."

He does, but looks over his shoulder at Viktor. He wonders, not for the first time, if all of this is a dream. Sixteen year old Yuuri never, ever could have imagined this, not even in his wildest daydreams. Yet here is is, being gently bathed by Viktor Nikiforov, the man he loved and idolized since he was a child. Life has a very strange way of working things out, sometimes.

Viktor washes his back, his hands gentle but firm,and Yuuri sighs softly, head drooping forward. He continues to hum, the melody of whatever song it is soft and lilting. When he finishes, he puts the cloth on the side of the tub. Yuuri leans back again, and Viktor reaches for the shampoo. He's still slightly embarrassed by this, but not enough to complain, because he can only imagine what those beautiful, slender fingers will feel like in his hair.

Viktor begins to lather the shampoo in, and Yuuri doesn't have to wait long to know what those hands feel like. He sighs deeply as Viktor massages his scalp, still humming all the while. It feels a little like home in the onsen, with the steam and warmth, and for a moment, Yuuri can imagine they're back in Hasetsu. They won't be for a while, unfortunately, but he likes to imagine how much they'll relax once they get there. 

After not being home for five years, leaving again after his return is making him homesick, reminiscent of when he first left for Detroit. There is, they say, no place like home. Viktor made it better, warmer, after he came home to absorb hid defeat and try to figure out what to do next. 

Viktor, Yuuri has come to understand, makes everything better. He's done nothing but make Yuuri's life more rich, more vibrant, more bright. Perhaps he could achieve these things on his own, but having Viktor by his side for all of it is... well, it's not only a literal dream come true, but it makes the journey so much more enriching, more exciting. Things like this are better when you can really share them with someone.

Viktor's hands are in his hair and he's pleasantly humming while he gently takes care of Yuuri- and not because he feels bad or obligated, but because he just wants to. The concept of this will never lose its beauty to Yuuri, its excitement. 

He rinses Yuuri's hair for him, nice and gently, cupping the back of his head. He runs his fingers through the wet strands, combs it back, and makes sure he got all of the shampoo out. 

"I'm going to go order our dinner," he says. "I trust you can handle the rest, but let me know if you need anything."

He kisses Yuuri's forehead before he gets up. He gathers his clothes off the toilet and steps from the bathroom, leaving the door cracked as he leaves. Yuuri sinks into the water, letting it go up to his chin, and sighs. The water is cooler, now, but still warm, and still feels good enough that he doesn't want to get out just yet, though he wants to follow Viktor back into the bedroom and just lie with him until their food comes.

He hears Viktor speaking softly on the phone, but he drowns out the words. He watches the steam curl up off of the water, and it makes him feel at home. With a soft sigh, he takes the washcloth off the edge of the tub and finishes washing himself, going slow and taking his time. 

Once he finishes, he relaxes into the water again for a while, just enjoying the feeling. It's not long before it begins to get too cool, however, so with a sigh, he decides it's time to get out. He steps out of the tub and pulls the drain, grabbing one of the fluffy towels on a rack by the tub. He towels off and puts the towel in the little hamper before grabbing one of the ridiculously fluffy robes hanging on the back of the bathroom door and wrapping it around himself. He ties the belt and steps out of the bathroom. 

Viktor is lying on one of the beds, stretched out and now in his pajamas. He looks up when Yuuri comes in and smiles, putting his phone on the nightstand.

"Feel better?"

"Much," he says with a smile of his own. 

Viktor pats the bed and Yuuri takes a seat on the edge of it, stretching and yawning. 

"The food shouldn't be long," Viktor says. "I think you'll like what I picked out. For now, you just relax."

He does just that, crawling onto the bed fully and sitting next to Viktor, who pulls him in with an arm around his waist. Yuuri settles his head against Viktor's shoulder and wraps his arms around his waist.

"What's the internet saying?"

"Nothing I didn't expect," he says. "There's so many positive reactions, though, truthfully. A lot of people who were, ah, sort of waiting for this."

Yuuri flushes deeply. "Were we so obvious?!"

"Well, it doesn't matter so much to me. I never wanted to be subtle."

"Of course you wouldn't," Yuuri says.

"Come now, are you shy now? After the fact? What a strange little bird you are, my Yuuri." 

He blushes deeper and Viktor laughs and presses a kiss to his temple.

"Christophe told me everyone would hate me for stealing you from the world," Yuuri says after a moment. Viktor looks at him, eyebrows raised. "I... I actually don't mind that. I want them to see that. To know that.. it was me that you chose."

Viktor is blushing, and it makes Yuuri's heart stutter. "I... oh." He clears his throat. "I never knew you were so bold. So... possessive."

Yuuri has the grace to blush again. "Well, I... I like people knowing that you wanted me. Out of all the people in the world, all of the other skaters you could have worked with, you chose me. I want all of them to know that I was the best, for Viktor Nikiforov."

"Yuuri, saying such things so casually... my tender heart can't take it."

"Going soft and shy on me now, Viktor?"

"Only for you," he says, and Yuuri's heart stutters again. 

Before either of them can make each other blush more, there's a knock on the door. 

"That's dinner!" Viktor chirps.

He goes to the door and Yuuri stays on the bed, watching him. He comes back in with a little wheeled cart with covered dishes, smiling brightly. The smell of the food hits as Viktor lifts lids, and Yuuri’s mouth waters. He comes over to the edge of the bed, and Viktor sits next to him, bringing the cart over. 

“I got something simple, but enough to fill you,” Viktor says as he moves things around. “Just a nice light pasta and some bread. Though I did get dessert, because I think you earned that at least.”

“Thank you,” Yuuri says softly. “I really mean it.”

Viktor leans over and kisses his cheek. “Think nothing of it.”

He serves them and they eat, quiet. The pasta, as promised, is light, made with thin noodles and a light butter and herb based sauce, which Yuuri’s stomach is grateful for. It’s simple but very good, and he enjoys it as he tucks in. He likes the simple intimacy of sharing a meal with someone, and of course sharing it with Viktor is always good. He gets through his plate with a sigh, and Viktor smiles as Yuuri puts his fork down.

“Think you can fit in dessert?”

“A little.”

Viktor claps. “Good! I ordered a little cake, since that seems appropriate. I’m also a sucker for chocolate.”

There’s a little plate with a singular slice of chocolate cake on it. There’s a strawberry on the plate and some chocolate drizzle, and it does look very good. Viktor grins as he picks up a clean fork, taking a piece of it. He holds the fork out to Yuuri, batting his lashes.

“Um-”

“I’m trying to be romantic,” he says brightly. “It’s cute, right?”

Yuuri blushes a little. “It is kind of cute.”

His smile is bright. “I thought so! I’m not so bad at this.”

Yuuri giggles as he leans forward and allows Viktor to feed him the bit of of cake. The other man is smiling all the while, a little dash of pink on his own cheeks. He takes a bite for himself, and then another for Yuuri. It’s cheesy, but still really cute, Yuuri thinks. Viktor is clearly enjoying himself, and that makes Yuuri happy. When they finish, Viktor wheels the cart over near the door. Yuuri gets up and stretches, and then remembers that he never actually got dressed after getting out of the bath.

Blushing a little, he wanders over to his suitcase and grabs a pair of underwear, sliding them on. He follows up with a t-shirt, and when he turns, Viktor is looking at him. He blushes deeply.

“Stop that,” he mumbles.

“What happened to all that talk of never taking my eyes off of you, hm?”

“T-that’s for when I skate!” Yuuri chokes.

Viktor chuckles. “But you look so lovely even when you’re not skating. I can’t help myself.”

Yuuri sputters. “I…”

“So shy,” he says with another light laugh. “I’ll stop teasing, I promise. Come on and lie down, you look ready to fall over.”

He’s not wrong about that. Yuuri goes back to the bed, where Viktor has already pulled back the covers. It looks ridiculously inviting, and Yuuri slides in with a sigh, the mattress and pillows feeling like heaven. He lets out a long sigh, and Viktor pulls the covers over him.

“Aren’t you coming?” Yuuri asks around a yawn.

Viktor looks… surprised. “Do you want me to?”

“Why wouldn’t I?”

His face softens. “Alright. I’ll be back in a moment.”

He makes his way into the bathroom, and Yuuri hears water running. By the time he comes back a few minutes later, Yuuri is almost asleep. Viktor gently gets into the bed, and with no preamble, wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling them flush against each other. He wants to turn to face Viktor, but he can’t find the energy. Viktor’s breath is warm against the back of his neck, ruffling his hair, and he’s warm and solid against his back.

“Sleep, _dalgazhdannaya_ ,” he says gently. 

Within moments, he’s gone.

+

When Yuuri wakes, it’s slow. He’s warm, soft, and utterly comfortable. It takes him a moment to remember that Viktor is there, though his body is obvious once Yuuri registers it. They’re still pressed together, bodies aligned perfectly, and Yuuri yawns as he very gently turns over to face Viktor. 

Bright blue eyes greet him, framed in sleepy lines, and Yuuri and Viktor both smile as he finally fully turns over. 

“Good morning,” Yuuri slurs a little in his freshly woken state. 

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Viktor chirps softly. 

Yuuri buries his face against Viktor’s chest, and he laughs a little as his arms tighten around his waist. He presses a kiss to the top of Yuuri’s head, gentle and warm. Yuuri hums happily at the contact, and stirs, bringing his face up and silently asking for a little more. Viktor easily obliges him, and then they’re really kissing, mouths soft and slow and sleepy against each other. The kiss is warm and wet but still rather chaste. Yuuri moves his hands up, brings them to settle gently in Viktor’s hair as they kiss.

Each time still manages to feel like the first, and it feels like someone is pouring something warm down Yuuri’s spine, making him hot and a little shaky. Viktor holds onto him tightly, firmly, and lets his mouth travel from Yuuri’s lips down across his jaw, further down to the warm, soft column of his throat. Yuuri tilts his head back with a sigh, allowing the other man access, which he takes advantage of, kissing every available bit of skin there. 

“You looked so beautiful out there last night,” Viktor says against his neck. “Absolutely stunning. You shine brighter than any star, my Yuuri, you really do.”

He flushes at the praise. “I’m glad you liked it so much.”

“Like is an understatement,” Viktor says. He brings his head back up, eyes shining but serious. “I loved every second of it. I’m sure you know that, though.”

“I do,” Yuuri says, and he’s smiling, soft and happy and warm. 

Viktor grins and presses another kiss to his mouth. It’s still on the slow side, but this time Yuuri’s lips part, just a little. Viktor makes a soft, breathy noise, and his tongue darts forward to trace Yuuri’s bottom lip with the tip. Yuuri shivers, tightens his grip in Viktor’s hair a little more. 

“How about I reward you properly this morning?” Viktor asks. His voice is low, a little ragged, and it makes Yuuri’s stomach flip. “You were dead on your feet last night, so I didn’t ask, but Yuuri, I never got to congratulate you the way I wanted to.”

“And how is that?” He asks a little breathlessly. He’s already half-hard.

“Mmm, I could tell, but it’s more fun to show, I think. May I?”

“Yes,” he breathes. “Yes, Viktor, please.”

Viktor chuckles. “I might have thought so. Our flight isn’t until tomorrow morning, so I have plenty of time to spend with you.”

Yuuri’s breath catches in his throat. “I like the sound of that.”

Viktor’s grin is a little wicked as he kisses Yuuri again, this time with intent. His lips part all the way, and Viktor’s tongue slides in, smooth. It’s wet, hot, and Yuuri is already squirming a little. He’s making little noises into Viktor’s mouth as they kiss, hot and languid. Viktor’s hands start to wander, one hand going from his waist down to his hip, squeezing it, before slotting around Yuuri’s ass to squeeze. He moans, arching into the touch a little, and Viktor smiles against his mouth.

“Okay, maybe I lied a little. I know I said I would rather show than tell, but this is your reward. How do you want it, Yuuri? Anything for you- say the word and you’ll have it.”

He thinks about this, playing absently with the hair at the nape of Viktor’s neck while he does. He shivers a little as Viktor squeezes his ass again, and smiles. He leans forward.

“I want to ride you,” he whispers, voice trembling a little with the force of his arousal. “Really badly, actually.”

Viktor groans. “Yes, I want that, absolutely.”

Yuuri smiles as he pulls Viktor in for another kiss. There’s much more purpose behind this one, and they move while they kiss, Viktor rolling onto his back and Yuuri getting on top of him. They’re both hard already, and it’s obvious through Yuuri’s underwear and Viktor’s thin pajama pants. He grinds down a little, both of them groaning, and Viktor squeezes Yuuri’s hips.

“Did you bring anything?” Yuuri asks.

“Of course I did. I never come unprepared.”

Yuuri smirks, and he gets off of Viktor so he can grab the lube and condoms out of his suitcase. On his way back to the bed, he takes off his shirt and pants. His underwear follows quickly, and he steps out of them before he goes to get back on the bed.

“Not even a show for me?” Yuuri asks teasingly.

“Not this time, I’m impatient now.”

Yuuri laughs and takes his own shirt off, letting it flutter to the floor. His underwear goes next, and he watches in satisfaction as Viktor’s eyes roam his body.

Yuuri’s never had one of those hard, muscled figures that’s generally expected for a figure skater. He’s always held onto a little piece of the chubby kid he was, and though now he’s lean and toned, his body still has soft curves, his stomach still softer and a little sloping. He has a gently curved body, still soft and a little pliant, but toned enough from the skating. He likes it, and he likes it even better knowing Viktor _loves_ it.

“How do you want to be opened up, hm?” Viktor asks, finger trailing down Yuuri’s arm and trailing goosebumps.

“I want you to do it,” he says. “However you want. Surprise me.” He smirks a little when he says this, and Viktor laughs.

“I think I can handle that.”

Yuuri laughs as Viktor kisses him, pressing him into the bed. He goes down willingly, sighing as Viktor hovers over him. They spend some time like this, kissing and just enjoying the feeling of each other’s skin, taking their time. For as impatient as Viktor said he was, he appears to be enjoying drawing this out. Typical of him, Yuuri knows, but he doesn’t mind it. 

Eventually, Viktor begins to move, and slides down until he’s between Yuuri’s legs. He smiles as Yuuri spreads them, and puts his hands on his thighs, just feeling the soft skin there for a moment. He leans forward and presses a kiss to one, making Yuuri’s lashes flutter. He smirks all the while, smug thing that he is, and kisses the other. 

“Stop teasing,” Yuuri says. “Maybe I’ll just have to do it myself.”

“No!” Viktor gasps. “Oh, Yuuri, you’re cruel to me.”

“Am I?”

“Yes!” He says dramatically, putting a hand over his heart. “How could you take something so precious from me?”

“I won’t have to if you stop teasing,” he says sweetly.

“Goodness, you drive a hard bargain.”

“Do I, though?”

Viktor pouts a little. “Yes, you do.”

Yuuri laughs, and Viktor plucks the lube from the bed, looking pointedly at Yuuri. He giggles a little while Viktor pops the cap and coats his fingers. He settles and Viktor rubs his fingers together, warming it, before he moves a little closer. His lightly amused expression is replaced with broad-faced desire, his eyes going big and dark. Yuuri swallows, and moans softly as Viktor presses a finger to his entrance.

“A little less cheeky now, Yuuri.”

“Hush,” he says, blushing.

Viktor just hums a little, and starts to move his finger, circling Yuuri’s entrance. He shivers, a soft moan escaping him, and he drops his head, letting it hit the pillow. He spreads his legs a little wider, a wordless invitation. He likes it when Viktor fingers him- he pays so much attention, and really knows how to use those beautiful, slender fingers of his. He very quickly became very good at pushing all of Yuuri’s buttons. 

He continues to circle for a moment, and Yuuri slowly relaxes, melting a little into the mattress. Eventually, Viktor begins to push a finger in, and Yuuri moans, his lashes fluttering. He works him at a good pace, drawing it out a little without going too slow. Yuuri squirms a little under his ministrations, moaning as Viktor fingers him.

He adds another finger, and doesn’t wait long before he scissors them, stretching Yuuri out more and making him gasp, hips lifting a little off the bed. He feels it in his spine, the warmth of it, and his face is flushed, barely able to keep his eyes open. Viktor picks up the pace after that, seemingly impatient to get Yuuri ready for him, which amuses him. He adds a third finger, and Yuuri shudders while Viktor works them, pumping them in and out of him in a smooth, quick rhythm. 

“V-Viktor,” he stutters, and Viktor hums sweetly.

“What do you think, darling, is that enough?”

“Yes,” he says. “Yes, I think that should be good.”

Viktor pulls his fingers out, and Yuuri mourns the loss, but he doesn’t have time to linger on it when he looks up and sees the wicked look on Viktor’s face. He crawls over to Yuuri, hovering over him to kiss him filthily for a moment, making both of them shudder.

“Next time,” Viktor says, as he lies on his back and Yuuri moves between his legs, “ _I_ want to ride _you_. Deal?”

Yuuri sputters but nods, cheeks flaming. Now that’s a picture he can support.

Viktor rolls the condom onto himself, and looks up at Yuuri, eyes dark and expression flirty. He smiles and beckons Yuuri over with a crook of his finger, a little smirk lifting the corner of his kiss-reddened mouth. Yuuri smiles and makes his way over, straddling Viktor’s hips. He sits on his hips, Viktor’s cock rubbing the cleft of his ass, and they both shudder.

“No more waiting,” Viktor says a little raggedly. “Come on, Yuuri, don’t tease me.”

“It’s only fair, but you’re lucky I’m just as impatient as you are,” he says.

Viktor’s triumphant little smile quickly turns to a look of ecstasy as Yuuri lines himself up and begins to lower himself onto his cock, eyes drifting closed. He opens them, however, because he loves to watch Viktor’s face. He delivers, as usual, his eyes squeezed shut and mouth open, clutching at the sheets beneath him as Yuuri slowly but surely takes all of him into his tight heat.

“Yuuri,” he gasps. “Oh God, Yuuri.”

He moans raggedly as he finally bottoms out, and sits there for a moment, shaking a little. The stretch burns a little, but it also feels incredible. Viktor’s hands come up from the sheets to rest on Yuuri’s thighs before they travel up to grip his hips. 

With a groan, Yuuri starts to move, moving his hips. It’s a subtle movement at first, not even a thrust, but is creates some of the friction they’re both desperately seeking. Viktor makes a choked noise as Yuuri moves, hands tightening on his hips as he moves them, breathing heavily. Yuuri braces his hands on Viktor’s chest and moves in earnest, lifting himself up and going back down, making Viktor make a low, loud sound. 

He repeats the motion, gathering momentum as he goes. Viktor’s eyes are heavy, but Yuuri’s are wide- he wants to see everything. Viktor looks utterly beautiful this way, his face red and eyes gently closed, his mouth open around his moans. His hair is fanned out a little on the pillow, and he makes a lovely picture, his chest heaving with his heavy breathing, the skin down his throat and chest tinted pink. 

Yuuri keeps going, and now he’s riding Viktor in earnest. The mattress rocks beneath them, and they’re both just letting out noise, none of it really coherent beyond the fact that they’re moaning. It’s hot, close- Yuuri feels so full, his skin charged. He feels the pleasure of it low in his abdomen, hot and sparking, sharp. 

Each time he brings himself back down, Viktor makes a little noise in his throat, something caught between a gasp and a moan. It’s an enticing little sound, and Yuuri finds he likes it. It’s no secret that Viktor is a very vocal lover, but he always likes to see what sorts of new sounds he can draw from him. He can’t keep from making some noise himself, mewling a little as Viktor’s cock drags at a sensitive spot, making him shudder.

“You look gorgeous up there,” Viktor pants, rubbing Yuuri’s hips where he’s still gripping them. “I can’t take my eyes off you.”

“So don’t,” he says, voice husky. 

Viktor makes a soft noise, and thrusts up, making Yuuri yell a little. The angle is perfect, and he just barely brushes Yuuri’s prostate, but it’s enough to feel like a shock to his spine, making his back arch.

“Gorgeous,” Viktor moans. “Look at you, darling, you’re so beautiful.”

Panting, Yuuri leans forward and braces is hands on Viktor’s chest again, eyes heavily lidded. He looks right into Viktor’s eyes as he begins to thrust his hips harder, slamming down onto Viktor’s cock and making them both see stars. He’s breathless, flushed, his heartbeat erratic, but he’s chasing his pleasure, trying to find the right angle to his his prostate again. His nerve endings feel like they’re on fire, on edge with the promise of another jolt of pleasure like the last, and he wants it.

“That’s it,” Viktor says, and his voice sounds utterly wrecked. “Yuuri, yes, just like that, come on love.”

“V-Viktor,” he moans, working his hips.

“My Yuuri,” he croons, squeezing his hips.

He moans raggedly as he thrusts, the bed shaking beneath them. He’s slicked with sweat, hot and flushed, but he can’t care about it, doesn’t. The sound of their flesh slapping is utterly lewd, the squeak of the mattress tell-tale and erotic. Viktor’s grip on his hips is firm and reassuring, his hands hot points of pressure on Yuuri’s already overheated skin.

His hair falls in his face, bangs brushing into his eyes as he works his hips, but he can’t be bothered to care, too focused on the sounds Viktor is making, the feeling of his cock. 

“Y-you feel so good,” he manages to say, his voice ragged. 

“Yeah?”

He nods, biting his lip. “Viktor, I love feeling you inside me, it’s so good-”

“God, Yuuri, you’re killing me,” Viktor says with a groan. 

Yuuri bites his lip again, leans forward to press a sloppy, filthy kiss to Viktor’s mouth. The angle is awkward and it doesn’t last very long, but it conveys a lot, he thinks. Viktor’s eyes are shining when they pull apart, his mouth red. Yuuri can only imagine what his looks like. 

Viktor seems to be on a similar train of thought, because he brings one of his hands up from Yuuri’s hip and uses his thumb to stroke his bottom lip, reverent. Yuuri sucks his thumb into his mouth, and Viktor makes a broken noise as he sucks it, swirling his tongue around the digit. He makes a bit of a show of it, too, moaning around it, and Viktor’s pupils are positively blown, eyes wide. 

“Jesus,” he whispers.

Yuuri's stomach flutters at that, at the way Viktor is looking at him. He continues to suck and lick at Viktor's thumb, and Viktor looks a little entranced by it, focused on the slide of the digit between Yuuri's lips.

He slows his rhythm down a little while he focuses on this little display, but soon he's back into it, chasing the pleasure from before. There's a constant, insistent heat in his stomach, sitting low and hot and begging to spill over, and he wants it. He moves his hands, grasps Viktor's wrists to guide his hands elsewhere, thumb sliding out of his mouth. He puts Viktor's hands onto his own chest, and from there, Viktor kicks in.

Viktor runs his hands over Yuuri's nipples, and he moans loudly when Viktor pinches them, rolling them between his fingers. He takes a shuddering breath, still working his hips a little faster, and leans into the contact. 

Viktor is letting Yuuri do the work, for the most part- he's just along for the ride, letting Yuuri control the pace and the intensity. He likes this freedom, this sense of control. The darker, more lust-addled part of him really enjoys seeing Viktor squirm underneath him, essentially a passenger to whatever Yuuri wants out of his cock.

That does something to him, twisting low in his gut, and he moans loudly, his cock twitching visibly.

“Touch me,” he gasps. “Viktor, touch me.”

There's no hesitation as Viktor reaches down and wraps a hand around Yuuri, making him shudder hard and moan. He's leaking everywhere, and even just Viktor touching him feels almost too good at this point.

With no show or preamble, Viktor begins to stroke him, his pace not quite as fast as Yuuri's but still good enough that he's shaking, thighs quivering on either side of Viktor's hips.

“Yes,” he gasps, the word practically torn out of him. His voice is raised but he can't mind it, can't stop it. “Viktor, Viktor, yes, _please_ , yes.”

“I want to suck you off but I can't from here,” Viktor says, his voice low and utterly wrecked. “Yuuri, goodness, you look so gorgeous, I want you to come all over me-”

He punctuates his statement by thrusting up into Yuuri, and it hits just the right angle to brush his prostate. He practically screams, back arching, and throws his head back as he comes, his body trembling with the force of it. Viktor is talking but he can't understand a word of it, everything narrowed down to the white-hot pleasure shooting up his spine.

His breathing is ragged as he looks down and sees Viktor's stomach and chest covered in come. There's a little tiny bit of it on his chin, and he looks blissed out. If he hadn't literally just come, it might be enough to make Yuuri come again- Viktor's eyes are glazed, mouth red and parted, his face is red, and he's thrusting madly into Yuuri, both of them setting a brutal pace.

Yuuri clenches and Viktor makes a high-pitched noise, hips bucking. 

“Vitya,” he moans, hands on his chest. Viktor's eyes go wide. “Come for me, Vitya, please, I wanna see it, I wanna feel it-”

He clenches again as he comes back down, and Viktor tells hoarsely, hands going to Yuuri's hips to hold them in a death grip. His eyes roll back a little and he's coming, bucking up into Yuuri's heat as he rides out his orgasm. 

Slowly, he comes down from it, panting and flushed down to his chest. His eyes are bright and a little wild, stunning. Yuuri slowly gets off of him, hissing as Viktor's cock slips out.

He rolls onto his back, panting, as Viktor goes about getting the condom off. He gets up to toss it and slips into the bathroom for a moment, coming back with a wet washcloth. He sits on the bed and Yuuri smoothly sits up and takes it from him to start wiping the come off of him.

“It's only fair that I clean up my own mess,” he says a little shyly. “Though it is a good look on you.”

Viktor groans. “I love it when you say dirty things like that.”

Yuuri blushes, but Viktor is grinning. “You're so sweet to me, darling.”

Yuuri kisses Viktor's cheek as he finishes wiping him off, tossing the washcloth to the floor. He'll pick it up later, he promises himself. For now, he lets Viktor pull him on top of him, lying across his chest. Viktor strokes his hair, and Yuuri nuzzles into him, spent.

“Between yesterday's performance and now, your thighs might be sore,” Viktor chirps.

“I'll live, Yuuri says. “This is a particular ache I can live with, I think.”

Viktor laughs, and Yuuri feels it as much as he hears it.

“Your _Eros_ is a dangerous thing, my Yuuri. I might have created a monster.”

Yuuri laughs now, and looks up at Viktor, expression soft.

“But don't you like it?”

“Well, I can't deny that.”

Yuuri smiles fondly and kisses Viktor's nose, which, of all things, makes the man blush. It delights Yuuri to see him look so bashful when he's usually more composed about such things. 

“I'm going to fall asleep, but when we wake up, you're taking a bath with me,” Viktor says into Yuuri's hair.

“That sounds nice. Maybe then you can suck me off like you wanted to earlier.”

Viktor gasps. “Oh, Yuuri, you are so very clever.”

He laughs as he pulls the blankets over them, and Viktor pulls him in close. 

Christophe and others said that Yuuri stole Viktor from the rest of the world. Maybe he did- maybe he is just keeping the man to himself. What they don't know, perhaps, is that Viktor snatched him right back. Yuuri wouldn't trade anything for this. 

And despite the way people have been talking, how they've been disappointed in Viktor never confirming his return to skating, they now seem to have a better idea of where his priorities lie. After all, he did kiss Yuuri on live television. It can't really get any clearer than that. 

Yuuri has never felt more sure of anything in his entire life. The scorn of a few skaters or some of Viktor's fans is a small enough price to pay for this. Viktor's hands on his waist, his mouth against his hair, softly whispered endearments and the smell of sex thick in the air. 

He is absolutely worth whatever sacrifices Yuuri has to make.

**Author's Note:**

> dalgazhdannaya - "my long-awaited"
> 
> I hope you liked this! As always, commentary is appreciated- tell me how ya feel! You can also find me on the twitter @princevren, where it's supreme yoi hell rn


End file.
